Miss Elizabeth
Miss Elizabeth, born Elizabeth Hulette, was one of the premier WWE managers of the 1980s, famous for her time with "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Miss Elizabeth hailed from Louisville, Kentucky. She died in 2003. 'Background' Miss Elizabeth was born Elizabeth Hulette. While working at International Championship Wrestling Shows, Elizabeth met wrestler Randy Poffo, who would go on to become Randy Savage. They would marry off-screen in 1984. 'WWF Career' In 1985, managers everywhere were fighting for the chance to manage "Macho Man" Randy Savage. After a match, Savage thanked everybody for their consideration and announced Miss Elizabeth as his manager. Miss Elizabeth's first major angle was during Savage's feud with George "The Animal" Steele in 1986. She would also be a major part of Savage's feuds with Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat and Hulk Hogan. In 1987 on Saturday Night's Main Event, Miss Elizabeth was assaulted by the Honky Tonk Man, who would then turn his attention to Savage. Elizabeth would run backstage to beg Hulk Hogan to help Randy. They would then go on to form the Mega Powers. Honky Tonk Man would claim that Elizabeth found him more attractive as Randy and would put the moves on Elizabeth. She never reciprocated. In 1987, Miss Elizabeth won a Slammy for Woman of the Year. In 1988, Macho Man would become WWF Champion. By SummerSlam, Miss Elizabeth was in her prime. She made headlines at SummerSlam '88, when she stripped out of her dress to reveal a bathing suit underneath. She used it as a distraction in the Mega Powers match against Andre the Giant and Ted DiBiase. Miss Elizabeth would end up becoming a catalyst in the dissolution of the Mega Powers; Randy was becoming increasingly jealous of Hogan's attention to Elizabeth. Slick, Akeem and Big Bossman by this point had taken to stalking Miss Elizabeth. Akeem would throw Savage into Elizabeth, injuring her and prompting Hogan to come to her rescue, inciting the fury of Savage, who attacked Hogan. At WrestleMania V, Elizabeth announced that she was remaining neutral about the entire situation. Following WrestleMania, Savage would dump Elizabeth and take up with Sensational Sherri. Her appearances afterwards were sporadic. Elizabeth would return, standing beside Dusty Rhodes and Sapphire after their mixed tag against Randy and Sherri at WrestleMania VI. ''Elizabeth would attack Sherri. She would then disappear for a year. Miss Elizabeth returned again at ''WrestleMania VII, after Savage lost a retirement match against the Ultimate Warrior. Sherri would attack her former client, leading to Elizabeth to make the save. Savage and Elizabeth would reunite and have the "Match Made in Heaven" -- a WWF-style wedding. A feud would begin between Savage and Jake Roberts, the latter who made Elizabeth beg for Savage's life. Dissatisfied with her begging, Roberts slapped her. Roberts also attempted to hit Elizabeth with a chair, but the Undertaker came to her rescue. Her final WWF angle was in the feud between Savage and Ric Flair, who claimed that he had been with Elizabeth before Savage had met her. He even threatened to expose nude photographs of her. Against the wishes of WWE executives, Elizabeth went to the ring for their match at WrestleMania VIII, where Ric kissed her. Horrified, she slapped him. Elizabeth would then stop Sherri from interfering on Shawn Michaels' behalf before leaving the WWF altogether. 'WCW' In January 1996, Elizabeth reunited with Savage, turning against him quickly and aligning with Ric Flair in the Four Horsemen. She would then turn on the Horsemen and join the NWO. She would reunite with Savage when he joined the NWO, only to turn on him again. She would begin acting as a valet for Eric Bischoff. In January 1999, Elizabeth accused WCW wrestler Goldberg of stalking her. She would later admit that she lied to the police. Elizabeth was set up to be a pawn for the NWO to set up for the "Fingerpoke of Doom". She would soon begin managing Kevin Nash and Lex Luger. In February 2000, Elizabeth became a manger for Ric Flair and Lex Luger. Their alliance didn't last long. After feuding with Hogan, she also feuded with Vince Russo and Kimberly Page. In May 2000, Elizabeth had her first match in her wrestling career against Daffney. She also competed against Rhonda Singh and Madusa before being released from WCW. 'Wrestlers Managed' *Macho Man Randy Savage *Hulk Hogan *Chris Benoit *Lex Luger *Ric Flair *Eric Bischoff *Sting *Dusty Rhodes *Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake # Category:WWF Category:Legend Category:NWO Category:Divas Category:WCW Category:Managers